Play with me
by LeiaMordio
Summary: ShinKai / Shonen ai / Yaoi / Shinichi wants to play with Kaito / Oneshot.


[ YamiCecile translated this story to french /s/8795189/1/ ]

Uhm, enjoy...?

* * *

"Got you!" the brown haired detective shouted while running after me.

"You're going nowhere!" he laughed and I began to wonder why he is so confident. Until I saw...

'What? There should be no wall!'

The detective of the east began to walk towards me.

'It's getting creepy...'

"Dead End~" he hummed.

I had to keep my poker face, but it was really hard.

Today, he wasn't himself somehow.

I didn't know what he would do to me.

I was scared.

'I don't want to get caught.

I have to get Pandora.

I have to take reven-'

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my chest.

'When did he get so close?!'

I tried to flinch back, but Shinichi hold onto me.

"Kaito. I know about everything."

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head.

I blushed and refused to look into his eyes.

It was so embarrassing.

But what could he have meant?

'He... can't possibly know my real identity'

"What's wrong, KID-san? Why are you so quiet?"

"What do you want?" I said in my usual tone.

"What an easy question. I want you. Come on, Kaitou, play with me!"

'W-what does he mean?'

I threw a little smoke bomb with my free hand and managed to step behind the young detective.

'This diamond isn't Pandora. I don't need it anymore.'

Shinichi looked confused in random directions, until his gaze landed on me.

"Sorry, I have better things to do. Catch!" I lied and threw the little diamond to Shinichi.

I loved him and wanted to stay, but I wasn't sure how he felt about me.

Right now, that wasn't important. I had to escape, so I threw two more smoke bombs onto the ground and ran out of the building.

I awoke in my bed.

It was still dark outside.

Something felt strange.

I sat up and yarned while I stretched my body.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" a familiar voice said.

I looked around.

"Whoa! S-s-shinichi!"

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

I blushed "Shut up!"

He sat next to me and smiled.

"So you knew it after all..." I said.

"You mean your identity? Yes. Like I said before, I know every little thing about you."

"How...?"

"Well, that wasn't really hard to find out. I noticed you were after Pandora and then I counted two and two together. Oh, and I want to inform you. I found the organization. The one with Snake."

My eyes widened.

"Wait... What?! You..."

"And in return, I want you to play with me" he grinned.

'That's too much. I don't understand a thing. So Snake is in jail? I don't need to be scared anymore? Wait, Shinichi is right next to me... in bed. And I'm half naked... and... wait...'

"What do you want to play?" I asked.

It was obvious.

He wanted to catch me and threw me in jail, too.

"Oh, you'll see. And you'll like it."

With that said, he kissed me.

I didn't knew what was going on at that moment.

He couldn't really... kiss me, could he?

HE is Shinichi Kudô, the famous detective of the east.

It must've been a dream, but it felt so real.

I noticed how pathetic I must've looked just now.

I still hadn't kissed back.

He must've noticed it, too, because he pulled back.

He forced a sad smile and began to speak.

"I guess... you didn't like it. I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't speak, so I closed it.

'Is that why he was acting so creepy the whole time?'

Shinichi stood up and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I... I know now that it was wrong. I won't do it ever again. I... thought you love me, too... but I was wrong. I'm really sorry..."

He turned around and walked slowly to my door.

'No, I can't let him go now!'

"Please, wait!" I said and grabbed his hand.

He turned around and I looked into his confused sapphire eyes.

Those eyes I liked so much.

Those eyes which belonged to the person I loved.

"Don't go... please."

I hugged him and began to cry.

He patted my head.

He knew what made me calm.

"Thank you, Shin-chan. Thank you so much!"

"No, you don't have to tha-"

"I love you, too! Don't go... please."

I couldn't see his face but I could feel somehow that his eyes widened.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head.

I looked into his lovely eyes and saw him blush.

"Y-you're so cute, Kai-chan."

He kissed me again.

And this time, I kissed back.

I could feel his soft lips on mine.

I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I could feel his heartbeat.

I could feel his tongue asking for permission, which I gladly allowed.

His tongue danced with mine.

It was like I was melting away.

A moan, I didn't knew I was holding, escaped.

Shinichi pulled back.

I was sad. I wanted more.

"Kai-chan... I-I can't hold back any longer."

He was panting hard and his eyes were half closed.

He was so sexy.

"I'm yours, Shin-chan. Take me." I smiled with a blush.

"Shin...ichi...!" I gasped as he licked my left nipple.

Like I said before, I was half-naked. I always sleep just with my boxershorts on.

I never felt like this before.

My body was hot and I needed more.

But that moment was too precious.

It shouldn't end so soon.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Kai-chan... You want it, too, right? So why are you fighting so much? You're so tense. You need to calm down a bit, otherwise we both won't enjoy this~!"

"I'm sorry... It's all so new to me... If you don't want me anymore, I... understand. You don't have to be with me, if you don't want to."

He kissed me gently.

"You're hurting me. I love you and I will never leave you. Don't say something like that. Ever. Again."

I somehow cried again. How could he love me? But I believed him. I loved him so much. I couldn't ever let this chance slip away.

"Kaito... Don't cry. I hate to see you like this. Please, stop. Have I said something wrong?"

I started to laugh and Shinichi was confused.

"No, you haven't said anything wrong. It was the exact opposite." I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He smirked and wiped my tears away.

Then he kissed me. His tongue danced with mine again.

I was so calm and I enjoyed it so much.

So many moans escaped me, I couldn't count them.

My moans turned Shinichi on.

He grew harder every time I moaned.

His in jeans covered erection brushed mine.

"S-shinichi... I... want to touch you..."

He undressed himself... completely.

I could only stare at the beautiful man before me.

"Now it is your turn" he said while he grinned and I felt how he had taken my boxershorts off.

I could see him blush, oh he was so sexy, and I never wanted him so much.

I couldn't wait any longer and kissed him again.

I could feel his skin everywhere.

He pulled back and began to place some butterfly kisses down my neck.

Then he kissed my neck roughly and bit me many times.

There was no pain. Only pleasure.

I could feel his hand on my manhood.

He stroked it.

"Ahh-!" I gasped.

Shinichi got more turned on.

His tongue wandered down my whole body, until I could feel his hot breath above my erection.

Some pre-cum escaped.

He licked his lips and giggled.

I couldn't bear this feeling.

It was too much pleasure.

My penis was in his hot and sticky mouth.

He licked, sucked and stroked it.

My mind went blank and my body went crazy.

"Ahh... Shi... nichi... f-faster... please!" I gasped.

I panted and moaned hard.

I... was totally out of control.

He went faster and faster.

And then... I came.

I could smell our sweat and my cum.

His face and mouth was full of my saliva.

He sucked a last time on my manhood, before he kissed me so I could taste myself.

I was so embarrassed.

"Kai-chan, it's not over yet."

"U-uhm...?"

"I still didn't came. And I want to be inside of you, my love" he whispered in my ear.

"W-what?!"

"I won't hurt you"

He kissed me lightly before he putted one of his fingers inside of my anus.

It felt strange somehow.

I could feel how he putted a second finger inside of me.

It didn't hurt and yet I felt uncomfortable.

He stretched me scissor-style.

After some time, I felt his third finger inside of me and he stretched me hard.

"Argh-!"

He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. I promise, after a little bit of pain... it will be fun for both of us. Can I move on?"

"S-sure"

I was scared...

He began to stretch me again, but this time he was more gentle and careful.

"I love you, Kai-chan" he said again and again and again.

He made me calm.

Just when I was about to feel comfortable, he pulled them out.

I could feel the head of his manhood on my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Y-yes..."

"Argh! Shinichi!" I screamed as he slowly went inside of me.

"Kai...chan..."

He was now fully inside of me.

"I didn't know you were so tight" he smiled and kissed me with need.

It still was painful but I didn't want him to stop, so I just kept silent.

He slightly moved. Always a little bit faster and deeper.

After some time I felt comfortable and I moved my hips.

Until...

"Ahhhh! Shin-chan! M-more!"

"Heh, found it"

He hit that spot which drove me crazy.

It was... so good.

He hit it again and again and again.

"Faster!" I screamed.

I wanted to look at my Shin-chan.

I managed to open my eyes.

What I saw was too much for me to bear.

His eyes, so full of lust and need, were half closed.

He looked at me and I kissed him.

"Sh-Shini...chi... I'm going to... Ahhh.." I gasped into his mouth.

"M-me too..." he whispered.

And with a loud moan I released myself together with my beloved Shinichi.

He collapsed on top of me and I hugged him.

"I love you" he huffed.

"I love you too."

And with that, everything was dizzy. I fell asleep.

I woke up and found a note on my desk.

_Dear Kai-chan,_

_I enjoyed our little play._

_I'll see you on your next heist._

_-Shinichi._

_PS: I love you._

I giggled.

'I love you, too...'

* * *

Dududuum~! And that's it.

I was blushing the whole time! xD


End file.
